General Hospital Wiki:Polls archive
This is the archives for the poll that appears on the Main Page. For the current poll, see here. Oscar's dad Who do you think is Oscar's dad? Valentin Cassadine Sonny Corinthos Dante Falconeri Hamilton Finn Jason Morgan Griffin Munro Drew Quartermaine Someone else currently on the show Someone else no longer on the show Someone we don't know yet I don't know Cast changes Which recent cast change are you the most emotional about? Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine) is not returning Finola Hughes (Anna Devane) is returning Bryan Craig (Morgan Corinthos) will be leaving Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes) has joined the cast Tristan Rogers (Robert Scorpio) is back Ingo Rademacher (Jasper Jacks) did not stay long in his return Teresa Castillo (Sabrina Santiago) was killed off Bradford Anderson (Damian Spinelli) returned briefly James Patrick Stuart (Valentin Cassadine) appeared in Port Charles Bree Williamson (Claudette Beaulieu) debuted Lisa LoCicero (Olivia Falconeri) has been downgraded to recurring Jeffrey Vincent Parise (Joe Rivera) returned in a new role Some other cast change None of the above GH killer Who is the General Hospital killer? Franco Baldwin Amy Driscoll Felix DuBois Hamilton Finn Epiphany Johnson Kelly Lee Andre Maddox Griffin Munro Liesl Obrecht Monica Quartermaine Joe Rivera Elizabeth Webber Someone unrelated to the hospital Someone else Head writer How do you feel about the Head Writer switch? I'm glad to see Carlivati go! They should have stayed with Carlivati! I like Carlivati, but I'm interested in seeing Altman/Passanante's work. I'm indifferent. Other Silas Who killed Silas? Ava Franco Madeline Morgan Nina Ric Someone else Don't know/don't care Avery Who should have custody of Avery? Sonny Ava Michael Kiki Morgan Dante & Lulu Delia Carly Silas Two people should have joint custody. Someone else Don't know/don't care Fluke Who is "Fluke?" Lorenzo Alcazar Larry Ashton Harlan Barrett Stefan Cassadine Tony Cassadine Bill Eckert Cesar Faison Jerry Jacks Grant Putnam Anthony Zacchara Someone else I don't know/don't care New couples Which potential NEW couple would you like to see the most? Maxie & Nathan Patrick & Sam Morgan & Rosalie Jordan & Julian Jordan & Shawn Olivia & Ned Felix & Lucas Other None of the above Favorite Carly Who is your favorite Carly? Sarah Brown Tamara Braun Jennifer Bransford Laura Wright Favorite casting Which coming or going are/were you most excited about so far in 2014? Ryan Carnes returning as Lucas Jones Rick Hearst returning as Ric Lansing Shirley Jones having a guest appearance Ilene Kristin returning as Delia Ryan Natalia Livingston returning as Emily Quartermaine Kimberly McCullough leaving the role of Robin Scorpio Donna Mills joining the cast Thaao Penghlis returning as Victor Cassadine Tristan Rogers leaving the role of Robert Scorpio Kelly Sullivan returning as Connie Falconeri Chandra Wilson having a guest appearance I was/am sad about all of them, not excited I was/am indifferent to all of them Change in watching habits How will SOAPnet going off the air, ABC.com limiting who can watch on their site and GH moving from the free Hulu to Hulu Plus affect your watching GH? It won't, I watch when it first airs on TV It won't, I DVR it It won't, I watch it on ABC.com or the free Hulu and my TV provider participates, so I can still watch it there It won't, other I watched it on SOAPnet and will now have to watch it during the day when it airs I watched it on SOAPnet and will now have to watch it at ABC.com or the free Hulu since my TV provider participates I watched it on SOAPnet and will now have to DVR it I watched it on SOAPnet and will now have to watch on Hulu Plus I watched it on SOAPnet and will now have to watch it in another way I watched it on ABC.com or the free Hulu and will now have to watch it during the day when it airs I watched it on ABC.com or the free Hulu and will now have to DVR it I watched it on ABC.com or the free Hulu and will now have to watch on Hulu Plus I watched it on ABC.com or the free Hulu and will now have to watch it in another way I will no longer be able to watch GH I haven't been watching GH Which soaps you watch What current soap operas do you watch? Only GH All of them (GH, Y&R, B&B, and DAYS) GH and B&B GH and Y&R GH and DAYS GH, B&B, and Y&R GH, B&B, and DAYS GH, DAYS, and Y&R I don't watch GH (or soaps) anymore I've never watched GH How Do You Watch How do you normally watch GH? ABC when it first airs SoapNet that night DVR On-line (abc.com, hulu) It depends on the day Connie's Murder Who Killed Connie Falconeri? AJ Quartermaine Ava Jerome Franco Jerry Jacks Someone else Start Watching GH When did you start watching GH? 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s ELQ Who do you think will gain control of ELQ? AJ Quartermaine Tracy Quartermaine Franco and Ava Nikolas Cassadine Sonny Corinthos Jasper Jacks Descendent of Jimmy Lee Holt Other Quartermaine Other Cassadine A completely new character Other More then one of the above Crossovers If GH could do a crossover with any non-ABC daytime soap opera, which would you want it to be (present or former)? Another World As the World Turns The Bold and the Beautiful Days of our Lives The Doctors Guiding Light Love of Life Passions Santa Barbara Search for Tomorrow Sunset Beach The Young and the Restless Other More than one of the above None of the above Spinoffs Did you watch any of the General Hospital spinoffs? I never watched any of the spinoffs. I only watched The Young Marrieds. I only watched Port Charles. I only watched General Hospital: Night Shift. I watched both The Young Marrieds and Port Charles. I watched both The Young Marrieds and General Hospital: Night Shift. I watched both Port Charles and General Hospital: Night Shift. I watched all three spinoffs. New characters Who is your favorite new character? Felix DuBois Dr. Lisa Obrecht Sabrina Santiago Ellie Trout Dr. Britt Westbourne Other None of the above Quartermaine Thanksgivings Returning Quartermaines Edward's grandchildren Ned Ashton and Skye Chandler-Quartermaine are returning to GH, which other (living) member of the Quartermaine family would you most like to return? Jimmy Lee Holt Faith Ward Dillon Quartermaine Maya Ward Lila Rae Alcazar Brook Lynn Ashton Other None of the above Sean Kanan's return Sean Kanan, who previously played AJ Quartermaine, is returning October 29. Whom do you think he will be playing? Jason Morgan recast AJ back from the dead A recast of someone else A character who has been talked about but has never appeared A long-lost relative of the Quartermaines A new character who's related to someone else in town. A brand new character unrelated to anyone in town Don't know/don't care. Who should return? Which former GH character would you most like to see return? Lorenzo Alcazar Scott Baldwin Brenda Barrett Nikolas Cassadine Lucy Coe Kevin Collins Cesar Faison Tom Hardy Frisco Jones Lucas Jones Ric Lansing Grant Putnam AJ Quartermaine Alan Quartermaine Laura Spencer Lucky Spencer Jeff Webber Other None of the above Favorite rivals Who are your favorite current "rivals" on GH Carly vs Kate/Connie? Michael vs Trey? Sonny vs Joe JR? Sonny vs Johnny? Jason vs Ewen? Alexis vs Carly? Johnny vs Todd? Heather vs Sam? Heather vs Anna? Anna vs Tracy? Heather vs Olivia? Maxie vs Elizabeth? Elizabeth vs Sam? Sam vs Carly? Monica vs Tracy? Jerry vs Port Charles? (LOL) Who is Ewen? Who do you think Ewen is? A Cassadine: The son of Mikkos and Helena A Cassadine: He's Valentin A Cassadine: The son of Mikkos and someone else A Cassadine: The son of Helena and someone else A Cassadine: The son of Stavros A Cassadine: The son of Stefan A Cassadine: The son of someone else A Jacks: The son of John and Jane A Jacks: The son of John and someone else A Jacks: The son of Jane and someone else A Jacks: The son of Jerry A Jacks: The son of Jax A Jacks: The son of someone else Both a Jacks and a Cassadine: The son of Mikkos and Jane Both a Jacks and a Cassadine: The son of Helena and John Both a Jacks and a Cassadine: The son of someone else Neither a Cassadine nor a Jacks: The son of someone else Don't know and/or don't care Favorite character Who is your favorite contract character on GH? Sonny Corinthos Kate Howard Connie Falconeri Dante Falconeri Lulu Spencer-Falconeri Jason Morgan Elizabeth Webber John McBain Sam McCall-Morgan Alexis Davis Shawn Butler Olivia Falconeri Steve Webber Maxie Jones-Hunter Patrick Drake Kristina Corinthos-Davis Trey Mitchell Carly Benson Corinthos-Jacks Johnny Zacchara Luke Spencer Anna Devane Starr Manning Michael Corinthos Edward Quartermaine Tracy Quartermaine Damian Spinelli Mac Scorpio Todd Manning Other character on recurring status None GH time change How is GH being shown an hour earlier going to affect your watching? It wont; I'll watch it on TV no matter what time it's on! It wont; I'll continue to record it or watch it online like I already do. It'll be harder to watch; I'll have to record it or watch it online now. I won't be able to watch GH anymore. I watch something else at that time, so I'll no longer watch GH. Other JaSam/McBam/Liason/E&E Who's side are YOU on? Elizabeth & Jason/Sam & John Sam & Jason/Elizabeth & Ewen Just Elizabeth & Jason Just Sam & John Just Sam & Jason Just Elizabeth & Ewen Other Don't Care Storms returning How do you feel about Kirsten Storms returning to GH as Maxie; and Jen Lilley leaving? Wonderful news! I really wish she didn't have to leave for so long. It's great! It's about time (: It's fine, I don't really care about who plays Maxie. Awww I'm really gonna miss Jen as Maxie :( NO NO NO! I HATE KIRSTEN AS MAXIE! JEN ROCKS, SHE SHOULD STAY! Other Blair Cramer return How do you feel about Blair Cramer returning? Wonderful news! I wish they'd sign her to contract and bring her sons to the show too. It's great! I hope she stays around for longer than just the summer. It's fine for the summer, but she shouldn't stay around too long. I hope she only stays for an episode or two. I wish she weren't coming back at all. Awful news! They shouldn't have even brought her on the first time! Other Back from the dead Which character would you most like to see "come back from the dead?" Hope Manning-Thornhart Cole Thornhart Franco Lisa Niles Siobhan Spencer Jake Spencer Jerry Jacks Claudia Zacchara Logan Hayes Lorenzo Alcazar AJ Quartermaine Cesar Faison Other None of the above Returning characters Which character were/are you most excited to see return to GH? Anna Devane Robert Scorpio Holly Sutton Noah Drake Heather Webber Felicia Scorpio-Jones Todd Manning Kristina Corinthos-Davis None of the above ''OLTL'' characters Starr Manning, Hope Manning-Thornhart, Cole Thornhart, Blair Cramer, Todd Manning, and John McBain from Llanview have all made appearances in Port Charles. Téa Delgado is also said to be on her way. Who else would you like to see come to town? Natalie Banks and Liam McBain Blair Cramer return Tomás Delgado Victor Lord, Jr. Viki Lord Danielle Manning Other A combination of the above. The more the merrier! No more! We've had enough One Life to Live characters! Opening credits Category:Polling center